


软肋

by ahogardeamor



Category: RPS, 翔润
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogardeamor/pseuds/ahogardeamor
Summary: 补档





	软肋

松本润回到家里时已经是凌晨两点的时间。他的车子好巧不巧地抛锚在半路，只能这个时间打扰拖车公司，免不了一番折腾。同行的人提议把他先送回家，松本润没点头，车子的事不弄好，他怕是今晚也睡不着。  
最后还是打车回到公寓里。他的公寓离某个办公大楼扎堆的黄金地段只有几条街，无论是哪位朋友到他家来都心有戚戚，几乎是随时都能在停车场碰到番组摄像头似的刺激。松本润倒对此不是特别敏感，所幸他家那栋楼里的住客都不是什么普通人，即使是他在其中也不会显得特别扎眼。他打开屋门时没有注意看鞋子，听到屋子里有人的回应才愣了一下，围巾没有脱就跑到卧室里去，果然看到床上鼓起一个包，樱井翔的头发在被子里露出一小截，看得他忍不住伸手去揪。  
樱井翔和松本润已经有一周没有见面。他们上次碰面还是在录制现场，结束之后都要赶往下一个，发短信的余裕都没有。在人前他们通常不会有什么接触，顶多几句来往对话——知情的另外三人都觉得他们俩活得太累，这个话题在他们年纪小的时候会被拿来开玩笑，后来对着他们的镜头多了，也没有空间给他们谈什么恋爱，不捅窗户纸的滋味由他们几人独享。  
团里的另外一对和他们俩完全不一样。相叶雅纪向来不是什么能藏秘密的家伙，尤其是在几个人完全混熟之后便不小心说漏，就这么在饭桌上对相方二宫和也再次真情告白，整桌人都在火锅花椒香中沉默了，最后以大野智的一句“这种事大家早就知道了笨蛋”作为结尾。松本润已经记不起来是什么时候他和樱井翔算是正式开始谈恋爱，他们的相处隐晦且模糊，好像是自然而然的，又像是没得选择，日久天长地一起走下来之后，松本润发现他就这么和樱井翔扣在一起了。失眠的时候他会记起来，又把这个问题提溜出来想一想。半夜时樱井翔和他抢被子，他的问题就这么被打断了，松本润于是到现在都没想明白。  
他们俩睡姿都不怎么雅观，在家里坏习惯更是袒露得一清二楚，严重的时候是需要分两床被子睡的，以防半夜谁着凉感冒。而两人在一床被子下的情景，通常只能视第二天的工作量而定（这种情况想必在此不用说明）；这会儿樱井翔团在他自己的那半边被子里，伸出胳膊把被子掀开一大半，拍了几下床单，一双眼睛亮晶晶地看着刚回来没几分钟的松本润——他们在一起太久，知道什么时候放什么表情最合适，松本润没有被他的福利眼神击倒，一个枕头糊在樱井翔的脑袋上，“洗澡。”松本润扯下脸上的口罩，简单扼要地说，随后没有理会在床上翻滚的家伙，直接走出了卧室。

在出道之前他们相处的时间大多是在白天。那会儿松本润瘦得只剩皮包骨，脖子长长的支着脑袋，看起来十分的营养不良。樱井翔比他健康不到哪儿去，瘦瘦小小的，两人走在一起只有影子在路面上拉得很长。小时候没有那么多问题要考虑，只管开心就好，成年以后他们的工作都挤得满满的，能见到的除了摄影内棚之外只有在家，且是夜晚。松本润常用应酬，他善于且喜欢交际，酒会之后到家通常都是夜里，樱井翔的日程比他更满，有时两人像是比赛似的晚到家，在电梯里碰到也不作声，偷偷摸摸的，一人占着电梯空间的一角，樱井翔在帽子和头发的遮掩下仔细打量松本润的侧脸，眼睛被镜框的一边遮住了，鼻子和嘴唇的轮廓能从口罩看到一点边缘。他能在松本润转头过来之前把视线及时收回来，有时候时间没掐得那么准，他们的眼睛对上那么一秒，松本润便能从帽檐下看到樱井翔挤出弧度的眼睛。

樱井翔第二天是休息日，松本润的工作则是需要下午到达现场。松本润从淋浴间出来之后直接把屋子里的灯关了，房间里只有窗帘还透着一点光。他心照不宣地扯开樱井翔的被角钻了进去，另外一床被子被樱井翔折好收在床脚。他们一下贴得很近，樱井翔身上的沐浴乳味道和松本润是一样的，吻起来的味道也一样，皮肤贴紧的部分马上开始变得很滚烫。明明两个人都不是什么热恋的人了，即使肉体再怎么熟悉，每次到这个阶段的触感总是快得让松本润感到惊讶。樱井翔从他们第一次开始做的时候就没变，接吻之后很快把手放在松本润腰上摩挲着，松本润的皮肤还有水的热度，滚烫的，他顺着锁骨一直往胸口咬，直到松本润忍不住把身体侧到一边去。松本润伸手撑着床面，挪动着坐到樱井翔胯骨上，大概是他们有阵子没做的缘故，这个姿势使他们都有了一点不适感，樱井翔的手扶着对方的胯骨没动，他突然想起酒桌上不知是谁跑的火车，那人大概不与樱井翔同一桌，他没想起是谁——“松润大概在床上也是克己禁欲的类型吧，按部就班做的那种”，他当时好像有反驳，好像又没有，酒桌上的话通常他都不太关注，可当时他偏偏想起松本润了，和现在的场景几乎一模一样的，松本润在他身上不满地动了一会儿，“我说，稍微集中一点？我还以为你今晚期待这个呢。”  
口气也和现在一样，撒娇似的，表情又是一副理所应当的不满。  
在这样的压迫下樱井翔乐意从善如流，他把松本润的腰抬高一些，他的力道没有变化，精准得要命，回回都能掐到松本润的软处。松本润逐渐受不了，生理快感很快把他淹没，即使是这个体位，他也将主动权如数交出，床上这个男人掌握着他的皮和骨，从那么多年前就是如此。他的骨头贴着他的，皮肤上有紧张泅的汗液，松本润嘴唇上有他的牙印，锁骨上面也有，身上都是深色，即使在没有灯的屋子里也能看得很分明。他平躺的时候胯骨两侧的腹股沟很性感，左边的位置原来有一个很小的纹身，年轻的时候做什么都是一头热，如今早就洗掉了，留了一块印子，只能隐约地看到。樱井翔之前还不知道，那时候他们分别出外景，回来了才发现已经没有了。他的恋人对这类细微的变化最为敏锐，樱井翔知道松本润早晚都要把那个图案删除，真的不见了他反而又有点怅然，他们都没有办法完全占领对方的身体。在一起这么多年，理智的条框连同不该想的东西都一清二楚，可这时他脑子里欲念作祟，一时兴起说两个人可以去印一个新的。松本润在他的舔咬下愈发急躁，拍着他的脑袋说别闹了。樱井翔在那个位置重新留了个牙印，新愈合的皮肤很敏感，经不起什么抚弄，和原本的皮肤触感完全不同，他兴致勃勃地舔着那处皮肤，直到松本润忍不住挺起腰腹，他反抗不了樱井翔的压迫动作和故意撩拨他的啃咬，只能任由樱井翔把他整个小腹都弄得泛起潮红来。光这么一个小变化竟然让人有陌生感，他们都惊讶。樱井翔的背上有指甲印，也有刮痕，他自己都不知道哪里有松本润留的印，脐环早就不戴了，只有小小的凹槽在。耳垂上愈合的耳洞也只有一个浅浅的弧口，头发很容易遮盖把它遮盖完全。松本润有时候会故意盯着那里看，他很喜欢那个耳洞的位置，偶尔会直接上嘴咬。  
他们曾经一起住在很小的房间里，一米五的床挤着睡，松本润的肩膀那时还很单薄，侧睡的时候支起一个很小的弧度，锁骨空得能用来盛水。他的脸往枕头下面埋，是最好的拍照角度，眼睛，睫毛，鼻尖，红润的嘴唇和痣都一清二楚。樱井翔有时候能这么看他睡着很长时间，那阵子他失眠得厉害，就这么一动不动地侧躺着，松本润睡得很熟，他有起床气，睡得又浅，需要很安静的空间才能保持睡眠状态，而樱井翔就这么一直看着他，直到屋子里的光亮起来。  
这时候的他们只有彼此清楚。他们的接触掩盖在衣服下面。

松本润意识到自己总是在这种时候想起乱七八糟的回忆。明明没有酒，也没有什么能触动他的事情，从容只在他们皮肤接触的时候就没有了，他停下动作来缓止情绪，皮肤上还停着快感，他不受控地颤抖了好一会儿，樱井翔察觉到他的反应不对，想要他抬起脸，手还没摸上去就被打开，他随即从松本润的低下的脑袋知晓了，反而又被他撩拨得不行，手顺着他的腰侧摸上去，故意的，松本润依旧皱着脸，他咬着牙，身体的反应却忍耐不住，颤抖了好一会儿。  
“怎么又哭了。”  
松本润听见樱井翔这么问，声音还带着气音，松本润没回他，低着头，随后他听见樱井翔的笑，他伸手把松本润揽在怀里，哄孩子似的安抚着，“这么大个人了，还哭。”

松本润直到第二天中午才起床。樱井翔意外地也没醒，陪他睡到了中午。隔天是工作日，樱井翔带着松本润到街角的拉面店解决brunch问题，不巧的是店里人还挺多，两人压着帽子呼呼喝汤的样子足够上小报杂志封面版头，比起国民偶像团体成员来说，更接近neet或宅男。随后樱井翔终于在松本润随口叨咕的一句家里芝士好像吃完了等会儿要去买破了功，一口把汤呛到了喉咙里，松本润不晓得他在笑什么，胡乱扯纸塞到对方脸上的同时也忍不住笑了。他们没有来得及去超市，时间被汤面搅和得差不多了，只能急匆匆回到家去换衣服。樱井翔开车把松本润送到拍摄现场，他戴着口罩和帽子，即使这样也被等在门口的经纪人认了出来，对方皱着脸一言难尽地看着他们，最后还是没说教，让樱井赶紧回去，免得让人发现。松本润刚走出没两步就折了回来，嘱咐樱井翔记得买芝士，他认真地说要什么什么种类的，完全不记得顾及停车场周围来往的工作人员，直到经纪人终于忍不住把他推走，边推边说你们饶了我吧，再上小报我真的要被扣工资。  
他们同时想起那个不着边际的小报新闻，还来得及分享一个你懂我也懂的笑意。  
樱井翔到达超市的时候已经快接近五点，只能和一群主妇挤在一起，好在这时候多数人都往打折品看去，他在芝士干酪货架上兜兜转转了好几圈才选定，在付款台上险些被认出来，惊险之余发了信息过去抱怨，简讯没有马上回复，想必是在工作途中。他记起晚上的生田斗真饭局，松本润先前在车上还嘱咐他要错开时间，数着谁会去，谁可能不来，谁又在拍剧给他送了手信，樱井翔说我怎么没吃到，他才反应过来，涨着脸说你也没说要吃我就吃完了啊，之后我去买好了。他总是在这种小事上较起真，樱井翔倒笑了，说下次一起去吧。  
他这么一说，松本润马上想起想到最近的那几个番组企划，忍不住伸腿抻了一下，说你可是大忙人，最近哪有时间。  
那个表情也是很可爱的。  
可惜接下去的一路都是绿灯，他愣是没能找接吻的机会。

再见到是某个包间里，樱井翔进到里面时已经看到松本润了，发型没有塌，软软的刘海贴着额头。因他来得晚，先罚了酒才入座。屋子里三三两两地挤着人，大多是熟面孔，他都认得，几个后辈一起来打招呼，甚至有电影导演到场，免不了喝几轮酒，等终于空下来，已经是后半场，人倒了一半，有姑娘来了又走了，他终于能窝在沙发角眯了一会儿眼睛，有人在他耳边喊樱井先生，他权当没听见，他这么一个人，在哪里都消除不了存在感，在角落反而引人注目了，不被放过，来回几拨人折腾他，终于他醒了，磨磨蹭蹭地对了杯子，挪到松本润旁边去，他相方一手夹着烟，一手划屏幕，甚至没看他一眼就说，刚来怎么就倒了，樱井翔没回话，直接倒在他大腿上，说松本さん，我头好痛。  
松本润给了他脑门一敲，说你不要得寸进尺，让人看见了。  
樱井翔把身子转过来，往松本润的肚子方向一埋，闷声说让他们看去。  
他的脑袋昏沉，就这么在松本润腿上睡着了。

End  
2018/7/21


End file.
